1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure pertains to systems and methods for charging a battery, and, in particular, to charging the battery of a device while the device is operating and drawing a varying device current.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that electric and electronic devices may be powered by a rechargeable battery. It is well known that a power supply may be external to the device it powers and/or charges. It is well known that the battery of a device may be charged at the same time the device is operating. It is well known that the electrical power and/or current a device uses may vary over time and/or based on operating conditions of the device. It is well known that power supplies and other devices for charging a battery have a maximum supply current, and that a device or system should not draw more current than the maximum supply current.